Honestly
by ksjf2012
Summary: This was requested by emoprinces16 about a week ago, and i just finished it after re-writing it over 6 times. It's a new concept for me...there's no smut so sorry if your looking for that. I actually liked writing a non-smut story, and i might do some more of it. Tell me what you think. :)


Fingertips seem to work in the most magical of ways. I honestly believe they are the most important part of our bodies. Without them, how would we feel the most delicate of fabrics, or feel the bitterness of ice, or the heat from a hot pan? We wouldn't, nothing simpler then that. So when I do touch something, with my fingertips, I like to take my time. I like to get to know every aspect of whatever my fingers are touching. That's why it's so magical I guess. It like going on a trip, to the most beautiful of places, and instead of seeing those places…I'm touching them. Granted I only feel like this when I'm touching one thing, and it's not a fine piece of silk or a pot full of boiling water. When I close my eyes, and feel around with my fingertips, I can see the most beautiful sandy beach, the most perfect sunrise, and the most magnificent midnight sky. And all because I'm touching…her.

I don't think I'll ever get use to the feeling of having her body so close to mine. It's dangerous sometimes. We aren't a very physical couple and not because I don't want to. Believe me…I would want nothing more than to strip her down and get inside her, but we haven't gotten to that base yet, and I'm okay with that. Actually I was more than okay with that because it's not like we haven't done anything. I been able to put a hand up her shirt and under her bra, and I've even been able to put a hand in her pants. I've gotten her off, all because of my fingers, which makes me excited to find out what my dick could actually do. And I've gotten off by her too. So it's not like were prudes or anything, we just wanted our relationship to be something more than banging. And it is. I've learned so much…so, so much about her in our 7 months of being together that I feel I could write a book. I know every little nook and cranny of her and to me, that's worth so much more than having sex with her. Like I know when she's in no mood to talk because it will just lead to a fight. I know when all she wants to do is cuddle under a blanket with a book while I watch ESPN. I also happen to know when she's thinking about me, which I find pretty impressive because she is anything but an open book and she doesn't like to talk about her feelings. But I know…I know when she starts fidgeting with her long blond hair and avoiding eye contact, she's thinking about me. About us. Like she's doing now.

I liked our comfy spot on our sofa in front of the TV. She was curled into a ball under my arm playing with the ends of her hair while blankly watching our movie. All I had to do was tilt my head down to get a better look at her and I'd smile. Her black rimmed glasses were pushed up on her nose hiding her brilliant dark brown eyes. I duly noted that she was wearing heavy brown eye makeup on her eyelid, with a heavy line of black, lining her eye. I thought it was silly, for a couple reasons, one being she didn't need to wear makeup. She was so beautiful without it; I thought it was a waste of her time to even put it on. But I usually kept that opinion to myself because for whatever reason it would end in an argument. Another reason I thought the makeup was silly, was because it was our date night in. We literally ordered pizza and watched a couple of movies until one of us fell asleep. She didn't need to try to impress anyone, but again, I kept all my thoughts to myself. "How many times do you think we're going to watch this movie?" Her head titled up to look at me and I quickly turned back to the screen gripping the bottle of water in my right hand. My left hand gently started to rub over the skin on her hip she was allowing me to softly touch.

"As many times as I want. I love this movie."

"It's overrated and boring. Want another slice of pizza?" She pushed herself up away from me setting a hand on my thigh and I watched her smiling and nodding. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, making the shirt of mine on her body, rise just a bit and show me skin. I sat back a little and continued to watch her as she swayed away to our small kitchen, right next to our small living room.

"You are the only person in the entire world who thinks Avatar is overrated and boring." I watched her stand on tippy toes trying to reach for a coffee mug on the top shelf and smiled.

"That's because I'm the only smart person in the entire world." She sighed in frustration and turned quick walking to our small kitchen table set for two. She grabbed a chair and I slowly pushed myself up glancing at the clock on the wall.

"You need some help?"

"No, I got it. I'm craving some tea with some honey. You want some?" I walked out into the kitchen and glanced up at her butt, right in my face for viewing pleasure. I shook my head hoping she saw me and set a hand on the back of her bare thigh tracing little designs over the soft, smooth, delicate skin. "Hands to yourself mister." She gracefully hoped off the chair and walked the short distance to our stove where she grabbed the tea kettle and checked to see how much water was actually in it. She set it back down and turned the stove on flicking the hair out of her eyes. "Hey Logan?" She kept her back to me and I lazily blinked setting my bottle of water on the counter before walking to her putting my hand son her hips, gently. She tensed up, I didn't miss that but didn't push me away. I set my chin on her shoulder and closed my eyes humming a response for her. She sighed putting her hand son mine and gently pushed them off her hips. I opened my eyes and stood up straight giving her space. "Do you ever…like do you ever think about your life in ten years and wonder where you'll be, who you'll be with and what you'll be doing?" I swallowed hard and moved around from behind her and leaned against the small counter by the black stove. She glanced up at me and for a second I got to see her beautiful face. I smiled small and she glanced back down at the stove playing with the knob in front of her. "Do you?" I sighed softly and shrugged glancing around our kitchen.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to be in a boy band until I'm 30 but most of the time, I just think about the now and how happy I am with my life. Why?" She smiled small and shook her head walking to the tiny panty beside our fridge. "Do you? Is that what you've been thinking about all night?" She glanced at me over her shoulder and frowned making me laugh quietly to myself. She sighed and grabbed a tea bag, and a small bottle of honey walking back to the stove.

"I was just thinking about where…we'll be." I raised an eyebrow as she kept her head down, and her eyes away from me. "I mean…I was thinking about it and if we want to be honest with ourselves, you probably will end up meeting some really pretty girl, maybe an actress or a model and begin with her would probably be better for you, right? Because I'm not an actress or a model, and you're a star Logan. You should have someone else on your arm. So I was just wondering who long we were going to keep this going." She finished with a shaky breath pissing me off.

"So…you're breaking up with me?" She turned to me fast, completely horrified, flicking the bangs out of her face. "You want to break up with me?"

"No! That's not what I was getting at Logan! I just don't want to hold you back."

"From what?!" Her mouth closed quick and she turned back to the stove, the kettle starting to scream at us. She turned it off and took it off the burner turning back to me.

"Why are you with me?" I felt my heart drop down into my toes and wanted to fall to the floor and cry. Was I not clear enough with why I was in love with her, every day? Was I not begin a good boyfriend, to make her think there was someone better out there for me? I must be. "Honestly Logan…I'm 18 years old, fresh out of high school, living off my famous boyfriend. Don't you want someone else? Someone taller, or skinnier or someone with better vision?" I closed my eyes turning completely away from her feeling my anger rising again. "Logan…"

"There is no one better Danielle. I could go around this entire world and meet every beautiful girl out there, but she will not be you." I heard nothing but silence behind me and tuned slowly opening my eyes. She was leaning against the stove, with her arms holding around her stomach. Her head was down and I knew, because I knew everything about her, she was trying her hardest to hide her face, and her body from me. "No girl could ever make me feel like you do. No girl is as smart, or as open minded, and sweet as you. You are the only girl I know that can get in a 6'5'' bikers face and yell at him for being mean to a gay guy, or a helpless animal, and not back down. You are the only girl I know that loves to read and write, and act, and dance in the rain even though you know you're going to get sick. You are the only girl I know that is obviously to short, yet to proud to ask for help to get a mug from the top shelf." One of her hands quickly wiped under her eyes and I heard a tiny sniffle. "You try so hard, so hard to not show people you cry. You try your absolute hardest not to show people your weakness because you don't want anyone to think you need help, because you're a girl." She remained unmoved and I cautiously took a step forward making her turn away from me. I stopped and sighed glancing down at my shirt hanging on her body. "I know you like to wear baggy clothes, and long sleeve shirts, and you never wear dresses or skirts, and your shorts have to go down to your mid-thigh, but if you were to see what I saw every day, I don't think you'd be so self-conscious. If you could look at yourself like I do…I bet you would realize why I'm with you. And please trust me, it's not about your looks. You are so God damn beautiful and gorgeous, and sexy but…if you weren't you. If you weren't Danielle, the girl who wakes me up at 4 am to find a spot to watch the sunrise, or if you weren't the girl who falls asleep with an open book on her lap on the couch, I wouldn't know what to do. If you didn't wear your cute glasses, or have your blond hair in your face all the time, I wouldn't know what to do. You are you, because I need you. I need that girl, the same one I feel in love with the first day I met you. Do you know why?" She raised her head and wiped her eyes but didn't turn to me. I walked to her and gently set my hand son her arms holding her in place. She dared to glance up at me with a completely stone face. "Do you know why I need this girl in front of me?" She bit her bottom lip and softly shook her head. I smiled small and wiped at her left cheek getting the last few tears off her face. "Because this girl in front of me…the same one who drags me to the movies to watch the latest horror film just so we can cuddle in the dark, is the reason I am the man I am right now." Her eyes closed and she quickly threw herself into my chest. I wrapped around her back tight and closed my eyes. "Without you Danielle, I wouldn't be me. You bring out the absolute best in me and you are the reason I smile every morning when I wake up, and every night I go to sleep. I love every single thing about you. I don't need a model or some famous girl on my arm. I already have the brightest star in the world in my heart. Why would I want anything else?" She lightly pulled on the back of my shirt shoving her face further into my chest. "I know you think there is someone better out there for me because you don't think your good enough but you are. You always have been, and I can confidently say, you always will be. I don't want you to think any differently ever again. I love you." She squeezed around me tighter and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you too." I smiled small and kissed her head slowly letting her go. She was quick to make her tea and I was even faster to grab another bottle of water from the fridge along with another piece of pizza. We walked back out into the living room and I flopped onto the couch spreading my legs letting her crawl in between them. She snuggled right into my chest letting me wrap my arms around her stomach. I even got to push a few of my fingers under her shirt right by her belly button where I gently traced over. "So you honestly don't mind I wear these glasses, or have a few extra pounds on me?" I smiled small looking back at the screen.

"I think the glasses are cute. And what few extra pounds?" Her head turned quick and she eyed me, looking like she wanted to cry but I knew she would not. "Now…do you mind. This is the best part of the whole movie." She grinned small and laid back on me letting me feel over her skin some more while she sighed and spoke quietly, more to herself.

"There is no "good" part in the movie Logan…"


End file.
